1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a farming system for cultivating and managing various crops, and more particularly, to a farming system which includes a framework required to set up a vinyl house, various farming tools suitable to cultivate and manage seedlings in the vinyl house, track rails and orbiting cars running thereon for carrying the farming tools and/or harvests, an agricultural chemical spraying unit for preventing the crops from being damaged by blight and harmful insects and a temperature control unit for properly maintaining a temperature in the vinyl house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a framework structure for such vinyl house and a hothouse has been proposed. However, any composite system suitable for cultivating and managing crops has not be disclosed. A conventional pipe used for setting up such a vinyl house has a substantially a circle-shaped section. In fact, the lengthwise extended pipe has an excellent resilience and is flexible, but it is weak in strength. Accordingly, distances between horizontal pipes and vertical pipes must be narrowed to set up a framework, and multiple pillars must be densely arranged to support the heavy framework. For this reason, not only is the cost of purchasing the resources increased but also the time require to set up the framework is increased considerably, whereby a total cost must be increased. Further, plural pillars are densely arranged to form such a vinyl house, and an effective farming area management is not achieved.
Construction of a hothouse is different from the framework of the vinyl house, but maintenance cost is increased when it is installed in a region where climate includes four seasons.
More specifically, the temperature in the hothouse is naturally controlled in spring and autumn. In summer, because the hothouse has a substantially closed construction, the indoor temperature of the hothouse is highly increased. Therefore, an air conditioner must be employed to control the temperature in the hothouse. Alternatively, in the winter season, the temperature in the hothouse is substantially decreased due to the cold outdoor temperature. For this reason, a heater arrangement is used to control the temperature in the hothouse.
Accordingly, costs of maintaining the hothouse are increased undesirably, whereby production cost of the crops is also expensive and competiveness is deteriorated.